


Tipsy World

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Loki One-shots and Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Party, awkward loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: The reader getting drunk (and chatty) results in an unexpected reaction from the God of Mischief.





	Tipsy World

“Heeeeeeeeeey!”, exclaimed Y/N in an excessively loud tone. “Here you are… Watcha doin’?”. The words that fell from her lips was slightly slurred, though it was almost unnoticeable. She had quite ungraciously thrown herself on the sofa, where Loki was sipping his drink.

He cocked an eyebrow at her cheerful smile. His gaze wandered on her wet eyes and her reddened cheeks. “You’re drunk”. It wasn’t a question.

The music echoed through the air, mixing with the buzz of chatter as the guests enjoyed one of Tony Stark’s way-too-may parties.

She gasped dramatically, bringing a hand to her chest. “I am not! How dare you?”. He sighed. At least she was still able to form proper sentences.

Steve and Sam joined, chuckling. “Be careful, Y/N. You may do something you’d regret in the morning”. The young woman scoffed at Sam’s teasing.

“I’m just tipsy, y’all. I’m totally in control, I swear!”. Maybe she intended to speak quietly, but she was basically shouting.

From the other side of the room, Tony laughed. “Y/N, would you mind keeping it down? Guys Steve’s age has a delicate hearing”. Steve rolled his eyes, but a corner of his mouth was curled.

“Well, we’ll leave her to you, Loki. It’s safer for her to sit down”, grinned the super soldier. The demigod huffed but didn’t protest. “Plus, I think she’s gonna pass out in a moment”, he added, glancing at Y/N. She was now lying on the sofa, her legs resting in Loki’s lap. Her eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden.

When the others walked away, Loki’s eyes fixed on her figure. Her chest raised and fell in a steady slow rhythm. With her eyes shut, the lights projected on her cheeks the thin shadows of her lashes. She looked so peaceful, a half smile hovering on her soft lips.

Suddenly, she let out a giggle. She opened her eyes, staring up at Loki with a cute smirk that made her whole face light up. He looked at her expectantly, struggling to maintain his annoyed expression instead of showing his enchanted amusement.

“What’s so funny, princess?”. She giggled again and sit up.

“Can I tell you a secret?”. She was whispering, a childish glint in her irises. Now more than ever, Loki’s lips were tense in the attempt to hold back a snicker.

He absent-mindedly moved a rebellious strand of hair from her face. “Of course, darling. I promise I won’t tell anyone”, he assured. She beamed, clearly pleased by his serious answer.

Leaning closer to him, she murmured: “I can hold the whole world in my hands. Wanna see?”. He gave her a skeptical look but nodded. It wasn’t like she was gonna remember any of that the morning after, anyway.

With a focused expression, she lifted her arms and bring them to his face. A second after, she was cupping Loki’s cheeks with her hands. The man nervously glanced around the room, as his head tilted to escape her fingers. But he stopped, as soon as the warmth of her bright smile piled itself with the subtle heat radiating from her palms.

Her eyes widened. “Are you… blushing?”, she marveled while she stared at him with her mouth agape.

His already-flushed skin became crimson red. “What? No!”. The exclamation came out stronger than he intended, and a few people turned to look at them.

Y/N’s head rolled back with laughter. “Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass God of Mischief to blush?”. She was gloating.

Loki stumbled over his words. “No… It’s- It’s the cold”, he stuttered, trying to get away from her (something he was doing reluctantly, to be fair). He shifted on his seat, uncomfortable.

She poked his shoulder, mocking him. “Huh huh. Sure, the cold”. The alcohol was gradually leaving her system, and the conversation appeared to have had the effect of a cold shower on her. She was alert, and God, she was having fun… “So it has nothing to do with me calling you ‘my world’?”, she inquired, a crease on her forehead from her raised eyebrows.

Loki stared at her for a moment, at loss for words. “N-no”, he denied tentatively, but his voice cracked.

Y/N gave him a suggestive wink. When she laughed, the rest of the Avengers joined her. Clearly, she wasn’t the only one amused by the fact that the God of Mischief was now a babbling flustered mess.

He glared at the smiling faces around them. Then sighing in defeat, he turned to Y/N. “You know, I have a reputation to maintain", he growled. 

She chortled, pressing a kiss on his pout just before throwing her arms around his neck and almost making them both fall from the sofa.

This time, Loki let himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank @only-kneel-before-loki and @just-another-otp-prompt-blog (see prompt #99) on tumblr for the dialogue!


End file.
